


What dreams may come

by Nary



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Dream Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch is sprawled out on the couch, snoring, which shouldn't be sexy, but the way his hand's draped over his crotch, just curled there lazy and comfortable, is so damn hot V can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What dreams may come

Vishous knows he shouldn't look, but he can't help himself. Butch is sprawled out on the couch, snoring, which shouldn't be sexy, but the way his hand's draped over his crotch, just curled there lazy and comfortable, is so damn hot he can't look away. Even if the cop's fingers are all greasy and salty from the popcorn they'd shared earlier. Movie night. V would take each of those thick fingers in his mouth and suck them clean, given half a chance.

And he really, really shouldn't go messing with his boy's dreams, but he can tell Butch is already dreaming something steamy, the way his fly's straining fit to pop. Maybe just a peek, he tells himself. He hopes that maybe, just maybe, Butch is dreaming about him, and that's why he's pitching a tent that would make a boy scout proud.

Butch's cheek twitches just a little as V insinuates himself into his mind. It's a sign of how nervous V is that the cop even stirs that much – usually he's like a surgeon's scalpel, slicing in without leaving a trace. His fingers dig into the arm of the chair, dimpling the leather, and he looks.

_In his dream, Butch is getting his cock sucked. Anonymously – even **he** doesn't know who's doing it. V breathes a sigh of relief. If it's not him Butch is dreaming about tonight, at least it's not anyone else either._

_And it makes it easier to change things, just a little at a time._

_Butch first becomes aware of the hands gripping his thighs. They're strong, hard, and most of all, they're huge. No woman he knows, not even Xhex, has hands like that. And one of them, the left, is sheathed in leather. "God damn," he mutters in his sleep, but it's evidently not incongruous enough to wake him. Maybe's he's dreamed it before without help. His hips begin to rock slowly against the couch._

_V swallows him like he's starving, and it's so real he can feel the texture of Butch's head as it glides against his lips. He teases his slit, gently, and is rewarded with a moan and a slick bead of salt spreading on his tongue. It's weird, but with Butch he doesn't feel the need to dominate him – V's willing, fuck, so much more than willing, to serve him like this, to kneel before him and just **give**. And if Butch wanted to give back, well, that would be awesome, but V thinks he might not even mind if he didn't, or couldn't, love him that way, as long as he was willing to be loved._

_Butch's hips move faster, until he's practically grinding himself against V's face, and his hands are clenched tight around his friend's head. One callused thumb caresses the soft, fragile skin under his eye, running up to the tattoo at his temple, and V shivers at the touch. "Yes," Butch gasps, and "more" and "harder," and V does his best to follow orders. He wraps his hand around the base of Butch's cock, working it in unison with his mouth, and the cop whimpers, literally **whimpers** in his throat like an animal. "Jesus fucking Christ, yeah, that," he manages before he loses all coherence._

_V braces himself for what he knows is on its way, so close now, but the sheer volume Butch unloads into him takes him by surprise and he pulls back just a little, catches the second thick burst on his lip instead of down his throat, and lets the last few go. But when Butch says "please," V goes back down and licks him clean, chasing every drop, even the ones that landed on his stomach. "So fucking good," Butch murmurs, and V slips out of his dream, ecstatic and aching all at once._

Butch has rolled over in his sleep, his back to Vishous. Silently, V gets up to leave before the cop wakes - he doesn't want Butch to be embarrassed when he finds out he's got to clean himself up, as is almost certainly the case. Besides, he's hard as anything and needs to take care of that. He could call up one of his subs, but somehow the thought doesn't do anything for him. He's halfway out the door when Butch's sleep-edged voice stops him in his tracks. "Hey," rasps the cop, "get back here, we aren't finished yet."


End file.
